


Love Rejection

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Hwang Minhyun wants to ask Jonghyun out, Jonghyun is interested but reluctant, Mini Drabble, he flirts too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Where flirtatious Minhyun wants to date Jonghyun, Jonghyun is reluctant while Dongho wants them to leave him and his lunch alone
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57
Collections: Fics that have cuddled and stabbed me and yet I'm still coming back for more





	Love Rejection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspired by the twt conversation A and I had just now

Dongho looked up from his jjajangmyun as Jonghyun came into the amphitheatre and quickly sat beside him. “Hide me.” The dance major begged. Dongho looked at him in confusion before understanding the situation as Minhyun stormed into the area, looking wildly around before finding his target. Ignoring the other students greetings, he quickly climbed out the stairs before stopping in front of them.

“Jonghyun-ah, I was looking everywhere for you.” He pouted adorably as he sat down the stair below them, looking up brightly at them. “I wanted to have lunch with you.”

“I promised to have lunch with Dongho, sorry.” Jonghyun quickly grabbed hold of the takeout container and took a bite of the jjajangmyun. Dongho glared at him for his imprudent move but didn’t say anything, mentally note to get his revenge later.

“But you promised to give me your answer during lunch!”

“And what was the question again?” he asked obtusely, hoping that being Dongho being there Minhyun would drop the subject. Alas he didn’t considered Minhyun’s determination.

“On whether you will be my boyfriend or not.” Dongho blinked, now interested into the conversation as Jonghyun spluttered beside him.

“I’m being serious here, Jjyu-yah! I really want to your boyfriend and take you out on a date.”

“No offense Minhyun-ah, but I have no interest in being your ‘flavour of the month’, especially when I saw you flirting with Seong Woo AND Joshua last week.”

“But Jjyu-yah,” Minhyun whined, “ Joshua and I, there’s nothing between us, I swear. We’re just working together on that musical assignment. And Seong Woo, he’s so busy working on his photography project.” Pushing Dongho out of the way, the fox-eyed Music major student grabbed Jonghyun’s hands off the table and clutched it to his heart, looking soulfully into his eyes. “You, Jonghyun-ah, is the moon to my stars, the bright light in my daybreak.”

Dongho spat out the pickled radish he was chewing, feeling quite disgusted with the cheesiness in the air. Eyeing the two idiots in front of him, he wonders if he needs to intervene and lock them in a closet somewhere.

“Minhyun, as much as I’m flattered right now,” Jonghyun answered as he gently extracted his hands from his tight grips, “I don’t think we could ever worked out. Especially when I’m dating Taeyong right now!” he said brightly.

“What?! When?! Why?!” Minhyun wailed. “I thought you loved me! How could you disregard our connection and date someone else?” he quickly left his seat and ran off crying dramatically.

“Well, that was dramatic.” Dongho finally spoke up as he passed the mandu he was hiding from the two. “So what’s with the rejection?You know Taeyong is dating Jaehyun from my department and I thought you liked him.”

Ignoring the side glance, Jonghyun chewed on the mandu. “I do like him. I just can’t take him seriously when he flirts with other people.” He suddenly grinned. “And you know rejection builds character.”

“Idiots. You’re both idiots.”


End file.
